


As Time Goes By

by LadyBelleBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelleBaelish/pseuds/LadyBelleBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You must remember this. A kiss is still a kiss. A sigh is just a sigh. The fundamental things apply. As time goes by"</p><p>She hasn't seen him for years. She blinked to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. But they weren't. Petyr Baelish was really standing right in front of her.<br/>Green-grey eyes met her blue ones. “Happy birthday sweetling.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fundamental Things Apply

_~~_

_You must remember this_

_A kiss is still a kiss_

_A sigh is just a sigh_

_The fundamental things apply_

_As time goes by_

~~

 

 

Sansa had not been expecting this. _Just a few friends,_ Harry had told her. _A small party, nothing big._ The lying bastard.

Sansa was sure there were at least a hundred people in Harry’s rather large apartment. Knowing her fiancée there were probably more. It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful. She knew Harry had meant well, he always did, but tonight she had really just _wanted_ a small party. She’d been looking forward to it. She sighed. _Oh well._ Nothing she could do about it now.

Her hands touched the diamond necklace Harry had given her this morning. Harry was wonderful and she knew he would be a wonderful husband. But at the same time-

“Mommy!”

Her daughter broke her train of thought. Sansa scooped her up in her arms. “Happy birthday mommy!” The five-year-old threw her arms around Sansa’s neck.

“Thank you, angel.”

Harry saw the girl and was next to the pair in a heartbeat. “I thought Myranda was watching you this evening.” He said, trying to hide his irritation.

“Randa wanted to come to the party,” The little girl said.

“But I specifically told her-“

“Why don’t you go find Randa for me, darling.” Sansa set the little girl down and she wandered off. “Harry you need to calm down.”

“I didn’t want her hear tonight.”

“ _She’s my daughter.”_ Sansa snapped.

“Fine, whatever. Just keep an eye on her.” Harry walked away to go talk to some friends.

Harry had never accepted the fact that she had a daughter. He played the part well, bringing her unnecessary presents and such, but every now and then Sansa saw cracks in his mask.

A moment later Myranda was standing next to her. “What’s up? The kid said you wanted me?”

“No I didn’t, I mean-I just- Harry was-”

“Say no more, I understand.”

Myranda really was an angel. Sansa would be lost without her.

“Does Harry know?” Randa continued. “I mean about-“

“No. Neither of them do.”

Myranda nodded. “I don’t think you should tell Harry, honestly, he’d flip out, the fucking hypocrite, but don’t you think-“

“He made his choice, Randa.”

The older girl shrugged. “Alright, it’s your life. I’ve got to go find Mya, Happy birthday Sans.”

Sansa watched the older girl walk away. She wondered vaguely where her daughter had got to, but she brushed the thought away, knowing she was more than safe here.

She glanced around, wondering trying to spot somebody she knew, but to no avail. She sighed and went to get a drink.

Sansa Stark had spent the last eight years of her life on stage. And she had loved every second of it. Well, almost every second.

The first two years had been hell thanks to Cersei Lannister and her rotten son, Joffery. It didn’t matter now though, Joffery was dead and Cersei was locked up. Thanks to _him._

She missed him sometimes. In fact, she missed him far more than she would care to admit. Harry still saw him on occasion, but thank God they didn’t seem close enough that Sansa had to endure his company. She didn’t think she would be able to stand it. Absentmindedly she wondered if he was happy. Happy _with her aunt._

“Are you alright?” A voice brought her back to reality. She must’ve been making a face.

“Yes thank- _you!”_

Green-grey eyes met her blue ones. “Happy birthday sweetling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay that was shorter than I'd intented. Oh well. You'll either get chapter 2 of this or Only You tonight. Keep your eyes peeled.


	2. On the Ground

_~~_

_Go now Peter fly away_

_But if some night you return_

_I will be here_

We _will be here_

_And what I’ll do…_

_I will leave the window open_

_I will leave the window open_

_For you_

_~~_

_Five Years Previous_

_“I’m getting married to your aunt Lysa.”_ Petyr’s words echoed in her head. She slowly sunk onto the couch, ears buzzing.

“Sansa are you listening to me?” He continued. She could only nod. “…don’t want to….if we want to defeat the Lannisters…” She heard bits and pieces as he continued to talk, but only one thing mattered. _Petyr was marrying her aunt._ He was going to be her uncle _._ Sansa felt sick. She wrapped her arms around herself, maybe if she squeezed hard enough this would all disappear.

“Sansa what’s wrong?” Petyr finally noticed her distress and took a seat next to her. She responded by letting out a small sob. “Oh sweetling,” Petyr pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her.

After a moment Sansa pulled away. “You’re marrying my aunt.” She managed.

Petyr sighed. “Yes, but just till-“

“You defeat the Lannisters, I know…”Sansa shook her head. “I can’t do this Petyr.”

“Why?” He demanded. “I thought you wanted to take down the Lannisters. That’s what you told me two weeks ago.”

 _Two weeks ago I didn’t know I was pregnant with your child._ Those were the words she wanted to say, but she was terrified at what he would think. She was only about two months along and she was terrified he would make her get rid of it.

“What’s changed Sansa?” He continued.

Sansa just shook her head. “I can’t Petyr, please. I don’t want to this anymore.” She was crying again.

Petyr pushed himself up off the sofa and began to pace, running a hand through his greying hair. “You’re ruining my plans, sweetling.”

She let out another sob. “I’m sorry, I just-“

“Fine.” He snapped. “I’ll figure it out….I’ll send you to New York. How does that sound? You’ll be out of the way while I deal with this mess. Would that make you happy?” His words sounded like pure venom, but Sansa just nodded. “Good,” Petyr continued. “I’ll make the arrangements by the end of the week and you can be off sometime next week.”

“Thank you.” Sansa whispered. She wondered if he noticed her hands sitting protectively on her stomach.

“I suppose this is goodbye then,” He said after a moment. Sansa looked up at him.

“What do you mean?” She demanded, surely he would see her safely to New York. He wouldn’t just-

“You think you’re aunt will let me anywhere near you after I propose. Which will be tonight.”

“Oh.” Sansa’s eyes went back to her hands. She knew trying to talk him out of it was pointless. She felt Petyr standing over her before he pulled her to her feet.

“I wish you wouldn’t do this.” He whispered.

 _I have to._ “I’m sorry.”

She didn’t meet his gaze, but she could feel his eyes burning into her. After what seemed like an eternity, she felt him kiss her cheek. “Goodbye, sweetling.” He made his way towards the door.

“Wait,” Sansa called, spinning around. Petyr’s hand was hovering on the door handle. She knew he was hoping she had changed her mind, he didn’t show it, but she knew him too well. “Will you come find me?’ She asked finally. “When it’s all over…will you?” All he had to do was say ‘yes’ and she would tell him. Her mind was racing. Maybe he would be thrilled. Maybe he had always wanted kids. Maybe they could be happy together. _Maybe, maybe, maybe._

“Petyr?” She said softly after he didn’t make a response. “Will you come find me?” _Please_ she silently begged him.

Littlefinger just gave his signature smirk before departing, shutting the door firmly behind him. Sansa couldn’t remember crying harder in her life.

~~

_New York City_

_Ten Months Later_

Sansa had adjusted to this city very quickly. Her apartment was, she had to admit, very nice. She had a beautiful view of Manhattan and a rather large space. Petyr had spared no expense. Though sometimes it felt too big for her. Though she was quickly reminded that her baby would soon be a toddler that would want room to run around in.

She’d had a little girl, a beautiful little girl with her Tully red hair and Petyr’s green-grey eyes. She’d considered naming her Catelyn, but somehow naming Petyr’s daughter after the woman he had once loved didn’t feel right. So she’d decided Alayne, after _his_ mother.

Her little angel was currently sleeping, thank God.

The first friend she’d made here was Myranda Royce. She was a director and she said when she heard Sansa Stark was coming across the Atlantic she _had_ to meet her. Though she later confessed that in addition to that, her father knew Petyr and he’d asked her to keep an eye on Sansa. Sansa didn’t mind, though she was sure Randa suspected who the baby’s father was the girl didn’t say a word and she was grateful. She would tell Myranda officially, but for now she wanted it to be her secret.

She missed him more than she cared to admit. She hadn’t heard anything from her since he left her apartment in London. He must’ve been married to Lysa by now. The thought still made her sick. She’d only met Lysa once, as a child. But she remembered her aunt had been a little _strange._ Her mother later said Lysa had to deal with a lot in life and they were not to judge. Sansa had learned much later that her aunt’s husband and son had died in a car accident before Sansa had been born. Her heart went out to the woman. But that didn’t mean she wanted Lysa married to the man the she-

No.

She refused to let herself even think the word. Even though he would never know, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction

Just then the phone rang, brining Sansa out of her thoughts. It was Myranda.

“Hello?’

“Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow night?”

“Randa you’re my only friend in this country.”

“No need to be sarcastic, it was a question. Anyway, good, because there’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Who?”

“Harold Hardyng.”

The name rang a bell, but Sansa couldn’t place it.

“I can’t just leave Alayne,”

“Already taken care of. Mya’s more than happy to watch her for a couple of hours.”

Sansa groaned internally “Okay, fine.”

“Great. We’ll be at _Rick’s_ tomorrow at 730, be there.”

With that Myranda hung up.

Sansa sighed, she didn’t really want to go out and meet anyone. Though if she wanted to thrive in this city she needed more than just Myranda. Sansa took a deep breath then went to her closet to pick her outfit out for tomorrow night.

She’d barely made it two steps before her phone rang again. She took the call without even looking at the screen.

“What do you want Randa?” She asked, a little irritated.

“Well hello to you sweetling.”

Sansa nearly dropped the phone.

“P-Petyr? What are you- I thought-“

“It’s a long story, let’s just say you’re aunts out right now.”

Sansa immediately saw red. “Should I call you Uncle Petyr now?” She spat.

The man just chuckled. “You can if you like, though it does make our relationship rather awkward.”

“We don’t have a relationship, Petyr. You’re married. _To my aunt.”_

“You’re carrying my child, or I suppose at this point you must’ve had my child, I think we have a relationship. Tell me, do I have a boy or a girl?”

Damn Myranda to every circle of Hell there was. “No Petyr we don’t.”

“Sansa, what did you do?” There was a small amount of fear in his voice. _Good._

“When’s the last time you talked to Myranda?” She demanded.

“Shortly after you got to the city. She won’t return any of my calls or emails now…Sansa, _what did you do?”_ At least the double agent that was Miss Royce had chosen where her loyalties lay, that didn’t mean Sansa wasn’t going to scream at her later.

“I got rid of it.” She heard him take a sharp breath. “We don’t have a child Petyr. We don’t have a relationship. You are nothing to me.” With that she ended the call. She let her phone ring and ring as he tried to call her back. Once it stopped ringing she turned it off and crawled into bed. Only then did she let the tears fall as she told herself she’d done the right thing.

_~~_

_Go now Peter fly away_

_But this time I must stay_

_On the ground_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out. 
> 
> This story probably isn't going to be very long maybe 5/6 chapters, mostly because I have another fic planned that I'm really excited for. 
> 
> In case anyone's curious the song that's in italics at the top and bottom is from a Peter Pan musical called Darling. The song is called Ground and you should look it up. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter :)


	3. Up Too Close or Back Too Far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To go forward you must go back...

 

_~~_

_Have I been standing up too close?_

_Or back to far?_

_When did your sparkle turn to fire?_

_And your warmth become desire?_

_~~_

_Eight Years Previous_

 

“Hello Miss Stark,” Sansa jumped a mile at the voice. She was standing in the lobby of the theatre waiting for Cersei.

“Oh, Mr. Baelish, you startled me,”

“Forgive me, that was not my intent…You were very lovely tonight.” He offered after a moment.

Sansa blushed a little. “Thank you.” Sansa was currently making her West End debut as Lisel in _The Sound of Music._

He opened his mouth to say something else, but Cersei interrupted him. “Sansa we’re leaving now, oh hello Petyr.” She seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Yes Mrs.-“

“Actually Cersei,” Baelish cut Sansa off. “Would you mind if I took your little dove out to dinner? To celebrate a marvelous performance?”

Cersei eyed him suspiciously for a moment. “Very well.” She said finally before turning on Sansa. “You’re to be home by one. If I find out you’ve been out any later I’ll see you’re out of the show faster than you can say “sorry”. Understood?” Sansa could only nod.

When Cersei was gone, Baelish offered the girl his arm. “Shall we Miss Stark?”

~~

“Do you remember me at all?” He asked. They had gone to a fancy restaurant, at his insistence.

Sansa had to admit she did not.

“You were very little, about three maybe, it doesn’t surprise me.” He took a sip of his wine. “You look a lot like your mother did at your age. Though far more beautiful, if I may say so.”

Sansa blushed. Why did she keep doing that around him? “Thank you.”

They talked of nothing of importance as the food came and went. But Sansa was having a grand time. He was so kind to her. So wasn’t really sure why to be honest. Yes he’d been friends with her mother, but that had been years ago. Why was he taking such an interest in her?

Far too soon it was nearing midnight and Baelish declared he needed to get Sansa home.

Sansa hid her disappointment as he drove her back to her apartment building. She was having such a lovely time (which was rare these days) she didn’t want it to end. When he was about a block away she blurted out:

“Would you like to come up for a cup of tea?”

He gave her a surprised look, but accepted her offer.

“Won’t Cersei have a fit?” He asked as they entered her tiny apartment.

“Maybe, but it’s before one and I’m home. She said nothing about me having company.”

Baelish chuckled. “I suppose, though if I know Cersei, I’m sure she’d have a thing of two to say about this.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to him. “And what exactly is _this_ Mr. Baelish?”

“Petyr,” He corrected. Sansa noticed his normally green-grey eyes were practically black.

“Very well then, _Petyr._ What is this?” She’d taken another step closer; he took a step back only to hit the wall. “What do you want from me?”

“What makes you think I want anything from you?” He breathed.

Sansa brushed up against him. “You have a reputation.”

She wasn’t sure where she’d gotten this newfound courage, but she wasn’t going to back down now. Petyr Baelish was a close friend of Cersei and Tywin. She knew that much and, despite the lovely evening he’d just given her, she didn’t trust him.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t a little- _okay more than a little_ -aroused when his hand touched the small of her back.

“What do you want from me?” She asked again, voice a little shakier than it had been a minute ago.

That was his breaking point.

He crushed her against him and tangled one hand in her beautiful red hair. Sansa froze for only a moment before responding. Her hand went to the back of his head as if trying to bring him closer. That was all the encouragement he needed. Baelish quickly flipped their positions, breaking the kiss for only a moment. Just as Sansa’s hands went to the buttons of his shirt, he pulled back.

“Does that answer your question Miss Stark?” He said before releasing her and taking a step away from her. “Thank you for a lovely evening. But I wouldn’t want to keep you up.”

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Sansa breathed.

Baelish smirked. “Yes, Miss Stark, you will.” With that he departed. Leaving a bewildered Sansa to wonder what had just happened.

 

_~~_

_Oh what miracle_

_Has made you the way_

_You are?_

_~~~~~_

 

 

 


	4. Petyr's Lament

_Her smiles_

_Her frowns_

_Her Ups_

_Her downs_

_Are second nature to me now_

_Like breathing out_

_And breathing in_

_~~_

_Five Years Previous_

“I got rid of it. We don’t have a child, Petyr. We don’t have a relationship. You are nothing to me.”

 

Petyr had locked himself in his study with a bottle of whiskey, making some excuse to Lysa about having to work.

He wanted Sansa to be lying. He wanted her to be saying it because she was angry with him. He wanted to believe that he had a child sleeping in a cradle across the Atlantic. _He wanted, he wanted, he wanted…_

He downed the whole glass in one sip and poured another one.

Sansa had grown on him in the last four years. Far more than he cared to admit. That little redhead did something to him that no one else ever had, not even Cat.

He’d be lying if he said he never wanted kids. He just never thought it would happen. Lysa claimed that after their night together all those years ago (his skin crawled at the memory) that she’d gotten pregnant, but lost it. He didn’t believe her. It was just another one of her attempts to get her claws into him. But the thought of having a child with Sansa…

The first time he’d really met Sansa Stark, she had been 17. He had never been one for singing and dancing on stage, but she had been a rather adorable Lisel, and he couldn’t resist taking her out to dinner. How the evening had ending with the girl pushing him up against a wall and kissing him, Petyr still didn’t know.

Their affair had started not long after that. They had to be careful though. God forbid Joffery or Cersei found out. It had taken him six months following the beginning of their relationship to kill Joffery. Olenna Tyrell had been more than happy to help. A drug deal gone wrong. That’s what everyone believed it to be.

Everyone except Cersei. The woman had been convinced that her brother was responsible. It had been Petyr who convinced her to kill her brother. And it had been Olenna who had made sure the police were there just in time.

Sansa had been _so grateful_ when she heard. He smirked at the memory, taking another sip of brandy.

Of course their work had been far from over. There was still Jaime Lannister, Tywin Lannister, The Boltons, Walder Frey, the list went on and on. But, for Sansa, the worse ones were gone. Cersei and Joffery could torment her no more. She had practically moved in with him after that.

Petyr sighed, it had been a wonderful year. They didn’t have to sneak around; Sansa could actually spend the night. He could actually take her _out._ He couldn’t remember enjoying anyone’s company more.

Petyr took another sip of the brandy. Of course now he missed her company more than anything. Lysa was a poor substitute all across the board. At least she was too old to have children. He detested the idea of having a child with the woman. Not that his _dear wife_ had any cause to complain. She was satisfied and blissfully clueless that her husband thought of another girl (her niece no less) every time they fucked.

Petyr glanced out the window. It was well past midnight. God he was dead tired, but the thought of crawling into bed next Lysa made him sick. Or maybe that was just the alcohol getting to him.

He downed the last of his drink before passing out on his desk.

 

_~~_

_I’ve grown accustom to the trace_

_Of something in the air_

_Accustom to her_

_Face_

_~~~~~~_

 

 

 


	5. So Many Words Left To Say

_How can you stand there?_

_A whisper from me_

_Yet, somehow be so far away_

_In eyes once familiar a stranger I seem_

_With so many words left to say_

_~~_

_“Happy birthday sweetling.”_

Sansa hadn't seen him for years. She blinked to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. But they weren't. Petyr Baelish was really standing right in front of her.

“What are you doing here?” Sansa demanded.

“Harry invited me,” That stupid smirk that she had once loved was plastered on his face. “He knew I’d be in the country.”

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the back hallway. Once everyone else was out of sight, Sansa shoved him against the wall. “I’ll ask you one more fucking time, what are you doing here?” She had his wrists pinned next to his head.

“I’m having _déjà vu._ I remember last time we were in a darkened hallway with a party going on. Though, I do believe our positions were reversed.”

“Petyr…” Sansa’s eyes narrowed at him.

He chuckled softly. “I wanted to see you.”

“I don’t believe you,” But she released him.

“Why is that so hard to believe?” He reached out to touch her cheek, but she took a step back.

“You picked my _aunt_ over me, Petyr.”

“I told you why I needed your aunt. You agreed, if we wanted to take down the Lannisters we-“

“Mooommm,” She released the man and turned to see Alayne coming down the hallway.

Sansa’s heart was in her throat. She could feel Petyr’s eyes burning into her as she turned towards her daughter. _Their daughter._

“Mommy why are you back here?” The little girl looked up at Petyr. “Who are you?”

“Yes, _Sansa dear,_ care to introduce me?”

“Alayne, sweetie, this is Mr. Baelish…he’s an old friend.”

The girl nodded, “Hi Mr. Baelish,” She waved before wandering back into the party.

“She looks like you,” He remarked. “I don’t see a trace of Hardyng in her. Though really, giving her the same name as my mother? A little tasteless-

“She does look like me,” Sansa interrupted. “Except she has your eyes.” She turned to face him fully. For the first time in her life she saw the color drain for Petyr Baelish’s face.

“ _What?”_

“She’s five Petyr, do the math.” She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

“But you said…Sansa why would you… Petyr was running his hand through his hair; she’d never seen him more distressed.

“I didn’t think you-“

Suddenly she was the one pinned against the wall. Petyr’s grip was like steel. “How could you do that to me Sansa?” Sansa had seen him mad, but there was something about the way he spoke now that made her downright terrified. “I’ve spent five years thinking you got rid of our child. Do you have any idea what that feels like?”

“I didn’t want you in her life,” She snapped, causing Petyr to take a step back as if she’d slapped him.

“I didn’t want you near her pretending to be her Uncle Petyr. You chose my aunt Petyr. I didn’t want you near me. Near _us._ ”

“ _For you_.” He spat. “I thought that was what _you_ wanted. I thought _you_ wanted to kill off the Lannisters. Yes, I wanted the Vale Corporation, but I was doing it for you too.” Petyr was furious. “ _You_ wanted Cersei and Joffery gone. I did it for _you._ They were a threat to me, yes, but I took them out when I did _for you.”_

Sansa looked down at her fingernails. “I thought you were just using me.”

“What in the seven hells made you think that?” He was still angry, but his voice had softened a bit.

“When you left my apartment that day, I asked if you would come find me. You never answered me. You just left. I figured you were done with me.”

Sansa didn’t realize she had started crying till he reached up to wipe away her tears.

“Oh sweetling,” Petyr pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in crook of his neck. “I didn’t say yes because I didn’t know if I could keep that promise,” He whispered in her ear. “How could you think I didn’t want you anymore? You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever known. The most beautiful, the most talented. Why would I give all that up for _Lysa?”_ He moved back so they were face to face. “Sansa I-

“Sansa what are you doing?” It was Harry. The pair quickly jumped apart. The redhead took advantage of the dark to wipe her eyes, hoping her fiancée wouldn’t notice she’d been crying.

“Just catching up with an old friend, Harry.” She kissed his cheek. “But I’m getting a little tired, I think I’m going to go home. Bye Mr. Baelish.” She met her former lover’s gaze very briefly before

disappearing into the crowd to find Myranda.

“What’s up?” Myranda asked, turning around. “Whoa, you okay? You look like you’ve been crying.”

“Yea I’m fine…” Sansa bit her lip before continuing. “Can you take Alayne for the night?”

Myranda’s eyebrow flew up. “Sure…are you and Harry-“

“No,” She glanced over her shoulder and saw Petyr by the door. She was pleased that he’d gotten the message. “Not Harry.” Myranda gave her a look but said nothing.

Sansa found her daughter and told her what was happening. The little girl was not terribly pleased, but she forgave her mother and wished her a happy birthday once again. With a kiss to Alayne’s cheek Sansa was gone. Followed a few minutes later by Petyr Baelish.

 

 

~~

_Can either of us really ever be free?_

_How can you stand there?_

_A whisper from me_

_When you are still so far_

_Away_

_~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well aren't you lucky I already had a draft of this chapter written? This was originally going to be chapter two, but then I decided to be evil and give you three cliffhangers.   
> Still not sorry about that.   
> But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
> More to come!


	6. Depend On You

_You wait, little girl, on an empty stage_

_For fate to turn the light on_

_Your life, little girl, is an empty page_

_That men will want to write on_

_~~_

_Eight Years Previous_

The butterflies in her stomach hadn’t disappeared since he left her apartment yesterday. Sansa _never_ acted like that. She was always the model of perfect behavior. Margaery always teased her about it, saying that she needed to loosen up. Knowing her friend, Margaery would’ve been downright _proud_ of last night. Though perhaps not of her choice of partner. She’d kissed a man older enough to be her father. One of her parent’s friends no less. What had come over her?

Sansa wasn’t sure how she managed to do the show the following night. She knew he must’ve been in the audience, he’d said he would see her today. What that was going to entail she was terrified and thrilled to find out.

The entire time during _Sixteen Going on Seventeen_ she was thinking about him. Willas could tell she was unfocused and when they got off he asked if she was alright.

“I’m fine.” She lied.

“You sure? If you’re not feeling well, I’m sure we could get-“

“I’m fine Willas, really. Thank you.” Sansa kissed his cheek. Then went to get ready for her next entrance.

She’d known Willas Tyrell for a very long time. He’d always been Margaery’s older brother, but he’d always been a friend to her as well. He was, in fact, the one who’d gotten her interested in dance. Something she was very grateful for. He looked out for her like an older brother. Once Margaery suggest they be more than that, but neither had been keen on the idea.

After the show, Sansa changed out of her costume quickly. Eager to go and find him. She was just about to leave her dressing room when Petyr Baelish entered. Her heart skipped a beat.

“H-hello Mr. Baelish,”

“Now Sansa, I told you to call me Petyr.” He corrected.

“Petyr,” She repeated shakily. “What can I help you with?”

“You could help me with a lot of things,” He chuckled, causing Sansa’s stomach to do a summersault. “Cersei’s given me leave to take you out again.” He took a step closer to her. “Though I had to assure her my intentions towards you are entirely pure.”

“Oh?” Sansa prayed he couldn’t sense her disappointment at the statement.

Petyr took another step closer so they were only a breath apart. “It’s a good think I’m a fantastic liar.”

Then he was on top of her, _kissing her._ Sansa found herself kissing back with a ferocity she didn’t know she had.

~~

Hours later they were back in her apartment curled into each other. Petyr was lazily stroking her hair while Sansa rested her head on his chest, eyes threatening to close.

She couldn’t believe this had happened. Her parents would kill her if they found out. No, her parents would kill Petyr, Cersei would kill _her._ He’d asked her at least three times before they got to her apartment if she was sure. She was. There was something about him that she couldn’t resist. Though she knew this was beyond dangerous, what they were about to embark on.

“Sansa?” Petyr’s voice brought Sansa out of her thoughts.

“Hm?”

“Do you want to do this again?”

Sansa turned as red as her hair and buried her face in his chest. Petyr chuckled, realizing what she how interpreted the question.

“I don’t mean now, sweetling. Do you want to continue this…relationship?”

Sansa considered for a moment. In truth, she knew very little about this man. She was drawn to him in a way she couldn’t explain, but she had a feeling he felt the same way about her. She just couldn’t imagine this being a one-night thing.

“Yes,” She said finally.

She saw Petyr’s face contort into that smirk she was starting to love. “Good.”

Six months later Joffery killed her father. Sansa put on a magnificent face, it was as if nothing had happened, much to Joffery’s chagrin. Sansa gave her best show ever before going home to collapse into Petyr’s arms. Saying nothing at all while he just hugged her tighter and tighter, as sobs racked her body.

“Promise me something Petyr,” Sansa said after he collapsed next to her on the bed.

“Let me catch my breath first,” He joked.

“Promise me we won’t rest until we’ve killed every last Lannister.”

“I promise.” Petyr kissed her softly before pulling her against him. Sansa closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

 

_~~_

_I need someone older and wiser_

_Telling me what to do_

_I am seventeen going on eighteen_

_I’ll depend on you_

_~~~~~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold your pitchforks, I'm working on chapter seven as we speak. If all goes well I'll have it up shortly. If not, you'll have to wait till the morning.


	7. Say to the Sky

 

_Alone in our secret_

_Together we sigh_

_For one smiling day to be free_

~~

 

Petyr met Sansa in the lobby. Neither one of them said a word as the cab took them back to Sansa’s building. She took several nervous glances at him during the ride over, Petyr seemed to be perfectly composed. He was always good at concealing his emotions. She used to think she could see through his mask just a little. If she ever possessed the skill she had lost it now. Sansa would give anything to know what he was thinking now.

She used to be able to open up to her, just a little. Sansa wondered if they would ever be at that point again. She refused to admit how much she wanted to be. She would not give him the satisfaction. He had left her. She was going to yell at him some more before throwing him out. That’s all. No matter how many times she told herself she was going to do just that, Sansa knew deep down it would not come to pass.

Her apartment was still the same one Petyr had bought her five years prior. There was evidence of a toddler all over. Toys on the floor, the markings of height on the wall across from the door, stuffed animals scattered on the furniture. If took all that away, however, the apartment would’ve been felt rather cold and impersonal. The pair stood awkwardly in the front hall, looking at anything but each other.

“I’ll put some tea on,” Sansa said finally, heading into the kitchen. Petyr followed behind and leaned against the counter.

He just watched her as she filled the pot with water. Tea used to be the only thing she could make. Whenever he made dinner Petyr would have her watch so she learned. After a while he’d let her try to cook herself. She’d nearly the burned the house down. She later confessed she had done it on purpose just because she liked watching him cook.

_“It’s a skill I didn’t think you had.” She said_

_“Oh?”_

_“Plus I think it’s terribly sexy.” Sansa hugged him from behind and soon the food was forgotten._

He smirked as he remembered what they’d done on the floor, the table and the kitchen counter.

“How’s Lysa?” Sansa finally asked as she set the kettle on the stove. He noticed she didn’t turn the stove on. When Sansa was nervous she was forgetful, but he decided not to correct her error. If he was going to drink anything it needed to be much stronger than tea.

“Dead.” He responded.

Sansa felt her heart drop into her stomach, and, though she would never admit, she felt a wave of relief wash over her. She spun around to face him. “What did you do?”

Petyr had the gall to look offended. “Nothing, she jumped herself.”

The girl raised an eyebrow. “She adored you. She would never-“

Petyr held up his hands in defense. “Alright, maybe she didn’t jump. But you’ll never get me to confess to anything.”

Sansa rolled her. “Fine, so you killed my aunt. I assume you’ve got the Vale then?” Petyr nodded. “So you were hoping you could win me back? Is that it?” If he thought she would just come back to him like that…

“I just wanted to see you,” Petyr ran a hand through his hair. “Is that such a crime?”

“It is when you ship me off to America without another word. Or any indication that you’re going to come after me.” She spat.

“Forgive me, if I remember correctly _you’re_ the one who told me I was nothing to you.” He retorted. “Oh yes and you said you’d gotten rid of our child. I thought you didn’t want me anywhere near you.”

Sansa was at a loss for words, but she was fuming. Petyr smirked triumphantly. “Cat got your tongue darling?”

She knew better, she was an adult. But this man knew how to press her buttons in just the right way and her anger got the better of her. Sansa picked up a plate and threw it at his head. Petyr barely dodged the impact. She reached for a glass, but Petyr was on top of her in a second.

“ _Let go of me!”_ Sansa squirmed, but Petyr’s grip was firm.

“If you’re going to act like a child I’m going to treat you like a child,” Sansa wrenched one arm free and slapped him. He took a step back, but Sansa’s hand hit its intended target.

“Sweetling you’re testing my patience, His jaw was clenched and Sansa might’ve been a little frightened had he not been holding his face from the sting.

“Do your worst,” She breathed. “I dare you.”

Before Sansa knew what was happening, Petyr was kissing her. And she was kissing back. As their tongues battled it out, Sansa’s fingernails dug into her lover’s scalp. Petyr’s mouth moved down her throat and Sansa craned her neck to give him better access.

“Petyr we can’t- we-“

“Shhhh”

Logic was failing her right now. Sansa knew she shouldn’t be doing this. They were supposed to be talking. But when Petyr bit lightly into her neck she knew she was done for. She moaned. They could always talk after.

His hands went to her hips and he started to move her towards the counter when one of Alayne’s toy trucks got in the way.

Sansa yet out a yelp and she gripped onto the first thing she could find, which was Petyr’s jacket. They both tumbled onto the kitchen floor, landing with a _thud._ Sansa was flat on her back with Petyr on top.

“Sweetling are you-“ Petyr was interrupted by Sansa erupting into giggles. “I fail to see what’s so amusing.” He grumbled, sitting up and leaning against the cabinet. After a moment Sansa followed suit leaning against the cabinet opposite him, still chuckling.

“It’s us Petyr,” She sighed finally. “Every time we try to be together,” Sansa glanced over at the toy. “Something stops us. First it was Cersei, then Lysa, now we can be together and we trip over a toy. I think the universe is trying to tell us something.”

Petyr shook his head and moved so he was sitting next to her. “I don’t give a damn about what the universe thinks,” He whispered, pulling them both to their feet. “I love you Sansa Stark and I’m going to fight for you no matter what.”

Sansa was stunned. “That’s the first time you’ve ever said that,” She said it so quietly he almost hadn’t heard her.

Petyr pulled her into his arms. “I’ll say it again, I love you Sansa Stark.”

“I love you too Petyr,” She whispered, a tear trickled down her cheek. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

~~

“Tell me this means you’re going to break up with that boy.” The two of them were stretched out on the couch, having not made it to the bedroom. Clothes were scattered about everywhere and he vaguely considered picking them up before deciding to leave them till morning.

“Mmm,” Sansa was drifting into sleep, her head underneath Petyr’s chin.

“Sansa?”

“Mmmm,”

Petyr rolled his eyes. He eventually convinced her to move to the bedroom. She only complied once he agreed to carry her. Petyr deposited Sansa on the bed and watched for a moment as she rolled into the center. He smirked and joined her. Sansa immediately curled into him and Petyr couldn’t remember the last time he feel asleep this content.

 

 

_~~_

_To kiss in the sunlight_

_And say to the sky_

_“Behold and believe what you see”_

_“Behold how my lover loves me”_

_~~~~~~~~_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a dirty, dirty liar. I'm sorry. I had every intention of uploading this last night. But then I fell asleep at my computer. Well you have it now. So I hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> I've got an idea or two with this fic. It's terribly tempting to just have it be one more chapter. Mainly because my next one is a tad complicated and will *fingers crossed* be long and I'd like to have this and Only You (which I will be updating tomorrow) to be done. You guys WILL like my next one though, I promise. 
> 
> Fun Fact:   
> In all three of my fics, Sansa throws something at Petyr. I did not plan that. 
> 
> Oh and anyone who can tell me where I get all my song lyrics that start and end all the chapters gets a cookie.


	8. Happier

_With this perfect finale_

_The cheers in the valley who_

_Who wouldn’t be happier?_

_Because happy is what happens_

_When all your dreams_

_Come true_

_~~_

_Two Year Later_

Sansa collapsed face down onto the bed.

“Tired?” Petyr chuckled, looking up from his book and over at his wife

“Shut up,” She groaned into the pillow. “You didn’t have to tote a seven year old and a baby around the zoo all day, I don’t want to hear it.”

Petyr set his book down and pulled Sansa against him. “Sleep in tomorrow, I’ll watch them in the morning.”

She looked up at him with a skeptical look. “I thought you had a flight to catch.”

Petyr shrugged. “I’ll get a later one.”

The pair had been married for a year and a half. Sansa had broken up with Harold shortly after the birthday party. They were still on good terms and Sansa found him much more enjoyable as a friend than a fiancée. He seemed to be taking an interest in Myranda, something she was very pleased about.

No one had been happier with the break up than Alayne. After Sansa told her, the little girl declared she had never really liked Harry all that much. When Sansa asked why the girl hadn’t told her before, she said: “I wanted to put a cockroach down his shirt first.” She really was her father’s daughter.

Sansa had wanted to tell Alayne about Petyr right off the bat, but Petyr wanted to get to know his daughter first. To Sansa’s slight surprise, the man was an excellent father. He doted on her and spoiled her just a little bit. Well more than a little.

_“Petyr the girl does not need a pony.”_

_“Why not? She wants one.”_

_“We live in New York City! She can’t have a pony!”_

_“…What about a puppy then?”_

_“Petyr!”_

Alayne had been thrilled when they told her. She adored Petyr just as much as he did her.

Two months after they had gotten married Sansa found out she was four months pregnant. Petyr had laughed for an hour and Sansa had thrown another plate at him. They’d had another daughter. Their little Katrina. Both girls had their father wrapped around their finger. Alayne knew it and knew how to use it to get what she wanted.

“ _So…she’s not allowed to have ice cream before dinner?”_

_“Petyr Baelish I can’t believe you right now.”_

Sansa crawled on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him softly. “I love you,” She murmured.

“And I you, sweetling,” He returned her kiss. Before long Sansa found herself on her back and she tangled her fingers into Petyr’s hair. Her husband’s hands started to slip up her shirt when they heard the door creak.

“Mom, dad,” Petyr almost fell off the bed he got off of his wife so fast. Sansa stifled a giggle.

“What is it darling?” She asked. Alayne wondered over to the edge of the bed, clutching the stuffed bird Petyr had given her.

“I had a bad dream.” The little girl said.

Petyr motioned for her to come up on the bed; she did and quickly found herself in her father’s arms. “You shouldn’t let the bad dreams scare you, because you know your mother and I would never let anything hurt you.” He kissed her cheek. “Would you like to stay with us tonight?” Alayne nodded and crawled in between her parents. She wrapped her little arms around Petyr, who was more than pleased. Sansa glanced over at the crib, but Katrina was fast asleep. She scooted closer to her eldest daughter and kissed her on the head, but the girl was already crashed.

“She adores you,” Sansa whispered.

“As I do her and all my girls.” Petyr leaned over his sleeping daughter and gave her wife a soft kiss. “Sleep well, sweetling.”

Sansa had never envisioned her life would turn out this way, but now that she had it. She wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. She was sure her parents would be rolling in their graves if they knew she was married to Petyr Baelish, but that didn’t matter. Petyr was a wonderful husband and an even better father. She couldn’t ask for more.

Not for the first time, Sansa fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 

 

~~

_Because happy is what happens_

_When all your dreams_

_Come true_

_~~~~~~~~_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have come to a very fluffy ending. I do hope you liked this story. Tomorrow you should be getting the rather long (but just as fluffy) conclusion to Only You.   
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
